Other World
Other World (あの世 'Anoyo'), also called the Underworld, Other Side, Cosmos, Next Dimension or Netherworld, is the afterlife in the Dragon Ball series. It is where characters go when they die, and also where the higher deities of the universe reside. It also exists in other universes. Overview Hell and Heaven are the two main destinations for deceased people in the afterlife; however, there is also a level that exists between the two. This level contains the personal planets of deities such as King Kai and Grand Kai, as well as the celestial bureaucracy who are in charge of running the day-to-day activities of Other World, such as King Yemma. According to Goku, time does not exist in the afterlife; as such, using Super Saiyan 3 there is easier. Beings native to the afterlife like Mr. Popo and Korin are sent to planets like Earth to assist its God. Also, Devils such as Spike the Devil Man are from the afterlife, Hell to be exact. Goku noted that dead warriors used half as much energy as their living body does. With the involvement of Akira Toriyama in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, the Angels of Hell are in charge of running Earth's Hell as opposed to the Ogres in the anime filler. There appear to be multiple versions of Heaven and Hell for each planet, and the afterlife you are sent to appears to be dictated solely according to whatever planet you die on, without regard to whatever planet or planets you have any connections to, sentimental or otherwise. This is best shown during the Golden Frieza Saga, when Frieza laments that he spent many years "in Earth's Hell," despite Frieza only being on Earth for a few minutes before being killed by Future Trunks and having absolutely no connections to Earth besides that. This would also explain why Guru's body disappeared when he died a second time on Earth but did not disappear when he died the first time on Namek. Kami - the Guardian of Earth - was clearly shown to be capable of taking a deceased person's body to the afterlife if they earned that privilege through heroic deeds, like he did with Goku at the end of the Raditz Saga, whereas Namek did not appear to have a guardian, so there was no one to grant Guru his body in the afterlife. Since your death and afterlife are governed exclusively by whatever planet you die on, Guru was allowed to keep his body when he died on earth. A replacement body can be made for a deceased resident if the deceased's original body is destroyed or severely damaged. The biggest example of this came in the Namek Saga, where it was revealed that Chaotzu was given a new body in the afterlife, despite the fact that his previous body was blown into a thousand pieces by his own self-destruction. However, in addition to Chaotzu, Tien was also given a new right arm after his original one had been severed at the hands of Nappa; Tien was allowed to keep this new arm after he was restored to life at the conclusion of the Frieza Saga, although the scar on his chest he acquired at the hands of the cyborg Mercenary Tao at the 23 World Martial Arts tournament still remained. Appearance of dead people Normal characters who die come to the afterlife as spirits. Great heroes such as Goku and the other Z Fighters are permitted to keep their physical bodies. In the Dragon Ball Z anime, major villains and other characters are also seen with their normal physical forms. However, in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ and Dragon Ball Super, the villains are held in a cocoon, hanging from a tree. Those killed by demons such as King Piccolo's Demon Clan are unable to properly pass over into the afterlife and they are stuck forever in limbo, suffering horribly. People who die and keep their bodies in the Other World receive halos on top of their heads (in the 4Kids dub of Dragon Ball Z Kai, halos are changed to glowing orbs on top of heads). Interaction with dead people is possible by living people through inter-world travel such through the use of Instant Transmission or by a special case in a temporary revival in bringing a deceased resident of Other World to the land of the living. Many deceased people who had entered other world had their souls cleansed and reincarnated into new lifeforms back into the living world. Known Residents The following table includes only characters who were known to be in Other World at some point during the series. Naturally, it can be assumed that any mortal in the Dragon Ball universe will eventually become a resident with being erased before inevitable death as the exception. Note: Krillin has the unenviable position of having the most number of deaths. Characters with technical matters will appear with a "*" next to their name. : Note: In addition to the above table, all Earth's residents (excluding Goku, Vegeta, Mr. Satan, Dende, Fortuneteller Baba, and Bee) were killed either during Super Buu's eradication of Earth's population or Kid Buu's destruction of Earth thereafter. Video Game Appearances Goku goes there after he is killed along with Raditz in Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan, Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku, Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, and Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. He also visits the Other World in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. After the resurrection of Goku, the Z Fighters can still visit the Other World in Attack of the Saiyans and Buu's Fury; they return there by asking one of the ghosts at Fortuneteller Baba's Palace in Attack of the Saiyans, while they can use a teleporter to return there in Kami's Lookout in Buu's Fury. There are two Other World battle stages in Super Dragon Ball Z, King Yemma's Palace and King Kai's Planet. In Dragon Ball Fusions, races native to Other World and other dimensions such as Demon Realm, such as Shinjin, Angels, Devils, and Demons are classified as members of the Offworlder race. Additionally, both the Check-In Station and King Kai's planet appear with different parts of the Timespace Rift created by Tekka and Pinich's wish to Shenron. Additionally the Timespace Rift is shown to be connected to Earth's Hell by a time hole which Tekka's Team accidentally opens allowing the cocooned Frieza (from the time period following his second death) to escape. Trivia * In the first 53 episodes of the edited anime, where Ocean voiced all the characters, Other World was referred to as "the next dimension" and the act of wishing a dead person back to life with the Dragon Balls is called "bringing (them) back to this dimension" to make the show more child-friendly. * Old Kai was able to leave the Other World and go to New Namek while he was dead, without the help of Fortuneteller Baba. Also, in the special Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, King Kai and pets appear at Mr. Satan's party while still dead. It is possible that deities such as the Kais and Supreme Kais are not bound by the same rules as deceased mortals or are permitted to go to the living world due to their status. * Piccolo tells Vegeta that Goku kept his body when he died because he sacrificed himself to save the world from Cell, and devoted his life to fighting for good, and that Vegeta will not keep his body if he dies because he spent most of his life fighting for evil. However, true villains like Frieza, Cell, King Cold, Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Guldo, Dr. Gero, Appule, and Babidi did keep their bodies after death (the Ginyu Force can be explained because King Kai invited them over to show that Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu could beat them, but the reason behind the others is unknown). Also, Piccolo, despite initially having an evil heart when he first died, was not only allowed to keep his body, but he also was allowed to go to King Kai's planet, however it should be noted that this is likely due to his heroic sacrifice in shielding Gohan, an extremely selfless act. It should also be noted that Piccolo was the reincarnation of King Piccolo who despite his evil nature was never as evil as his father as he saved the life of a mother and child whom he did not know from falling debris during the Piccolo Jr. Saga (when he was still a villain). Piccolo also aid Goku in defeating Raditz saving the Earth from Raditz and died fighting the remaining Saiyans. This is an inconsistency in the anime because of filler (however Piccolo does appear on King Kami's Planet in the manga though this is not an inconsistency for the reasons stated above). ** Additionally in the Dragon Ball Super manga, Frieza, Sorbet, and Sashimi are shown to retain their bodies in Earth's Hell as well. * When Cell self-destructed and killed Goku, King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory, all four of them appeared on Snake Way. They noticed Cell was not there and realized he must have survived. However, Android 17 (who was killed by Cell's self-destruction as he was trapped inside him at the time) did not appear there either. However it is possible that he went to the Check-In station instead, as Goku had died previously so he may have been allowed to stay with King Kai who likely didn't have to be judged by Yemma due to his godly status and the fact that he lives in Other World. Gregory and Bubbles are also nature to Other World and work for King Kai so they would likely be exempt. * The exact nature of whether souls in the afterlife can be destroyed or not is conflicting in information. In Dragon Ball Z, it is clear that it is possible to be erased from existence by dying while already dead. Kid Buu almost ends the existence of Yamcha, Krillin, Olibu, Pikkon, Torbie, Maraikoh, King Kai, and all the other dead people on Grand Kai's planet by blowing it up, but they are saved when Goku and Vegeta raise their power and draw him to Supreme Kai's planet. When Vegeta is about to fight Kid Buu to buy Goku some time to get his Super Saiyan 3 energy back, Goku warns him that if he dies while already dead, he will not exist anymore, and Vegeta is almost "killed again" by Kid Buu when Mr. Satan comes to his rescue. However, when Piccolo defeats Chiaotzu in King Kai's planet during the episode "Piccolo vs. Everyone", it is stated that he can not die since he is already dead; furthermore, in the episode "Warriors of the Dead", Pikkon impaled Cell and the remaining Ginyu Force members on the Needle Mountain, yet they survived and, as a result, the Ginyu Force members had an "X"-bandage across their torsos to depict they were hurt); and in Dragon Ball GT, Goku uses some attacks on Frieza and Cell which would have killed them (including freezing them with an ice machine and accidentally shattering them) but they "survive" because they were already dead and could not die again (though Cell could easily be explained in regards to his regenerative powers). ** However these inconsistencies only occur in the anime's filler for the sake of increasing tension in the story if necessary, and no indication is ever made in the manga that a soul can be permanently harmed. ** In Dragon Ball Super, it is shown that if the Ghost of a deceased person is killed by a God of Destruction, their soul is destroyed and they are erased from existence, as shown when Dr. Mashirito was destroyed by Beerus. Thus Dr. Mashirito is the first deceased person shown having his soul permanently destroyed in the Dragon Ball series. ** Similarly, there were also instances where completely artificial lifeforms were present in the Other World, despite technically lacking souls due to not being alive (specifically, Android 19 and Major Metallitron). ** In addition, there were also conflicting accounts of what happens when a cyborg or a person who lost body parts or even bodied gear goes to the Other World. Although Tien, Frieza, and Cooler (who had lost his left forearm to Nappa's Arm Break ability, became a cyborg due to extensive injuries on Namek, and had what little remained of his body merged with the Big Gete Star, respectively) were able to have their bodies fully restored after entering the afterlife, Dr. Gero still retained his cyborg body while in Hell despite originally being human; however in addition the absorption pads on his hands were missing, and though he died without his hat, in GT he is seen to have retained it, Nappa died with his armor, but in GT he regains it back. ** When Zeno erases a universe, all the deceased souls of that universe are destroyed as well. This is shown when Zeno's future counterpart, Future Zeno destroys the future timeline's multiverse in Dragon Ball Super to destroy the semi-immortal bodiless essence of Infinite Zamasu that was trying to merge with all of creation. As a result, the souls of Future Gohan, Future Goku, Future Bulma, Future Vegeta, and the other future inhabitants killed by the Androids and Goku Black were all erased as well. * It is implied that Raditz did keep his body like Goku did, as Raditz tried to fight King Yemma, but he defeated him using his Yemma Lock. ** However the exact case to why Raditz kept his body is unknown. In many video games like Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, the explanation of Raditz regaining his body is because King Kai needed a sparring partner for Goku's training for the remaining Saiyans; this plot is the most commonly used when involving Dragon Ball games. * In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ and Dragon Ball Super, Hell is completely different to the anime filler due to Akira Toriyama's major involvement (most notably Hell) as the Angels of Earth's Hell watches over dead evil spirits (such as Frieza) locked in a cocoon hanging in a tree surrounded by flowers. ** It is implied in Dragon Ball Super, by King Yemma that if one is killed or sent back to the afterlife outside of Earth they do not get sent to his immediate part of Otherworld. Just before he approves Frieza's temporary resurrection for the Tournament of Power in the Universe Survival Saga he tells Goku "If he gets out of control take care of him outside of Earth. That way I won't have to deal with him here." *** While it is not explained what exactly he meant, but it most likely refers to his Check-In Station, as in Super it is heavily implied each planet has their own section of Other World such as Earth's Hell. Other stations however have yet to be seen. Category:Afterlife